


Less Than An Hour Old

by Cheerie



Series: Bouncing Baby Thomas Watson-Holmes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerie/pseuds/Cheerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock having second thoughts about his baby now that the child is in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than An Hour Old

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

Less Than an Hour Old

John had just left the room, giving Sherlock the chance to bond with the baby without the alphas presence. Sherlock held his sleeping newborn easily in his hands, supporting his head, neck and his bum. The not-even-hour old baby swaddled snuggly with bits of white from the womb on his head was finally here, out in the world and in his hands. John and Sherlock agreed to name the baby Thomas but now, Sherlock felt a disconnection. 

The omega within him knew this was his pup but the idea and reality didn't click. Sherlock was so used to addressing his baby bump as Thomas that he may have forgotten that once the baby was ready to come out, he wouldn't be talking to the bump anymore. No more caressing the roundness and speaking gently to the bump, yes he was talking to the child inside but for a while, his baby bump was the 24/7 visual that he was having one and he got used to it. Now, it was different.

Sherlock held the baby close to his face, scrutinizing his little red wrinkly face, finding no distinct features of himself or john except for little wisps of blond hair peeking under his generic hospital beanie.

“You. Considering it’s just you and I at the moment, I can honestly admit that I never truly expected to see you. The moment I knew of your conception, you were a domestic idea and vague reality. You then manifested yourself and seeing your baby bump should have made me realize sooner that you are real and were happening.” Sherlock took a deep sigh.

“I didn’t prepare myself for you and I don’t feel prepared for you now. I also realize how ridiculous this will seem but I'm defenseless and desperate.” He took a deep breath.

“I need a sign, some type of clue that I didn’t overwhelm myself and make a mistake. I have very few regrets in my life and I don't want you to be one of them. Show me something. Anything.” 

Thomas stirred a bit in his hands, his small head turning to get more comfortable and giving Sherlock small gummy smile before releasing some gas. 

“Oh My God.” Sherlock whispered.  
_He has John’s smile._

Sherlock never registered the small pressure on his hand that was holding his baby’s bum. Too stunned at the moment, he truly believed that the little smile was his sign and held the baby close to him. Everything dawned on him, he was a father a beautiful baby boy he had with his beloved John and he would be sharing his life with not only his husband but with their baby, the perfect embodiment of both of them.

“Oh my precious boy, my sweet Thomas.”

Sherlock didn’t even know he was crying until John entered the room and sat by his side, concerned.  
“Sherlock, love, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing. Everything’s perfect. He’s so perfect. It just all dawned on me that he’s actually here and real. We’re parents John, we made a baby.” Sherlock said, his voice thickening with more tears.  
John held him close and pressed gentle kisses to his eyes and lips.  
“Of course we did, there’s no else on this earth I’d make a baby with.”  
“I never thought I’d actually have a family on my own someday.”  
John responded with a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead and placing the curly head on his shoulder, as they fondly looked their baby Thomas.  
“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?” John asked.  
“Yes.” Sherlock whole heartily agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Some angst, ending with some fluff. Leave some kudos or a comment at your leisure.


End file.
